Hermione's Love
by thorsx
Summary: Harry finally realizes that he only married Ginny because of everyone's pressure, after ending his marriage with Ginny he realizes feelings he has been keeping all these years. Does these "feelings" have anything to do with Hermione Granger who is happily married to Draco Malfoy? DM/HG/HP Dramionarry


**HERMIONE'S LOVE**

 **DM/HG/HP**

* * *

"Morning."

"Morning, love." Draco greets and watches as Hermione enter their kitchen already dressed it was 11 AM but they usually slept in when their assistants clear their schedules; she was wearing a dress that hugged her tightly, it was red he favorite color. She had a black bag slung over her shoulder and wore black heels to match them. She walks towards the fridge which was opposite where Draco was. Hermione closes the fridge door, finding nothing to eat for breakfast. "Why are you dressed? Do we have a meeting this morning?" After they got married Draco finally persuaded Hermione to run the business with him instead of working for the ministry. Not in a sense wherein he was trying to control her but he wanted this as their family business, he even changed the name to Malfoy-Granger Industries. Hermione agreed only if she could work as a consultant part time for the ministry and he agreed.

"You don't, but I do." Hermione takes his mug. "Did you forget that today is the day when Harry and Ginny finally signs their divorce papers?" She takes a sip of it and immediately spits it back out in the mug. "Right, you love black coffee. Ew."

"First of all, you accepted that when we got married. Second, why does it seem you're so happy about the idea that both of your best friends are getting a divorce?"

"Come on, you saw how they were together." Hermione rolled her eyes and took a new mug for her own coffee. "She was so jealous that she was even jealous of you! Now tell me that's normal."

"I am... incredibly handsome. I can't tell what goes on in his mind whenever we have a 'mans night out'" Hermione laughs and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be home late so make sure you eat lunch and dinner." Draco pouts at her and raises one eyebrow.

"Will the signing of divorce paper really take that long?"

"I'll be hanging out with Harry and some Gryffindors afterwards, you are welcome to join but I know how much you hate feeling out of place whenever you do join so..." Hermione turns and starts walking out the kitchen. Draco follows her.

"Okay, alright. Just send me a message if you need me to pick you up. Whenever you hangout with them you always come home bat shit drunk."

"Such a sweet husband." Hermione giggles and gives one last kiss on the lips before she exits their home and apparates.

Two years after the war they started dating, sure everyone was not as accepting but they survived a year of being girlfriend and boyfriend just fine. He decided to pop the question on their anniversary which she said yes to, but Hermione being Hermione took another year before they set the date and got officially married. Now they were two years in their marriage and are as happy as can be. Hermione trusts Draco and the trust is well reciprocated but Draco can't feel that sometimes... something is out of hand.

Ginny and Harry have been married for a total of five years. As soon as the war was over they got married, Ginny didn't even bother to finish Hogwarts and her parents couldn't disagree seeing as their son-in-law was the Chosen One. Harry works as an auror while Ginny is in the fashion business but part times as an assistant coach for a quidditch team. Unlike Draco and Hermione's relationship, their's was... toxic.

Harry loved being an auror and sometimes assignments in their fields can take up a month or longer. Usually when aurors are sent to these kinds of assignments they are asked to refrain talking to their relatives since they are given new identities. Unfortunately for Ginny, sometimes aurors are paired with each other to make them look like they are married. Harry was not a cheater, he was a decent man who just loved his job while Ginny? she did everything to make sure that Harry will never ever stray away from her embrace but instead of keeping him beside her for eternity she just pushed him off the edge. Often he'd confine to Hermione to the point wherein he'd floo her at 2 AM and knock on her and Draco's bedroom door loudly.

Draco knew they were best of friends but Harry was still a man and Hermione was still a woman. His woman. He'd often had these hunches that Harry was secretly attracted to Hermione and sometimes those hunches were more of true than just imaginary.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione knocked and yelled at his apartment door. He moved out two months ago to a small apartment near his office. She helped him move his stuff and buy new furniture like a small couch, a bed and a fridge but other than that the small apartment was still bare.

"Hey, Mione." He opened the door, formally dressed in his best robes and was holding wine in his free hand.

"Ohh, celebrating early are we?" She walked in and sat on the lonely couch on the center of his living room. "We really should buy more furniture for your apartment, you look like some hobo. I mean really Harry, you've been living here for two months?"

"You know I'm not into those stuff, I think all that I need is beyond reach and with Magic? I don't think I really need anything else. Ginny always did the decorating in our home and I never really paid attention to where she went to look for furniture but I did always see the credit card bill every month which is also charged not only to her name... but to mine." He laughs and sits down beside her accio-ing for two glasses which levitated from his kitchen.

"So bitter, Mr. Potter. Look how about I accompany you? Maybe this weekend?" Hermione takes one of the glass and hands it out for Harry to pour wine on.

"I guess that's okay. I do have all the time now and I don't have to consult anyone before going." Harry pours himself his own glass and relaxes into the sofa.

"Come on, Harry. Stop being so bitter. At one point you were madly in love with her, admit it."

"You know, Hermione... I'm not really sure. You see during the war everyone expected us to get together and since you were with Ron and basically everyone had their own love interest... I just agreed to it."

"Are you seriously saying that you went out with Ginny because of peer pressure?" Hermione starts laughing and he does too looking at her fondly. "Okay fine, let's say you did marry her because you were giving in to peer pressure I'm sure you fell in love with her when you two were married."

"I don't know Hermione, I'm not really sure. She was so controlling and the last five years of my life? It was just us arguing all the time and having sex. It wasn't meaningful to me. I mean, you can say that it's probably cause I'm a guy but I don't feel that spark or if I did I just felt it cause everyone expected me to feel it. She was the girl who fell in love with me when she was 11 and she was my best friend's sister... everyone just knew and predicted we'd end up together just like some fairytale. Do you get me?"

"Yeah, I get you. I felt the same thing with Ron. I mean I did love him at some point but... after all the fights and argument I think the only reason we stayed together was because everyone expected us to." Hermione looks at the floor remembering what happened a few years ago. "Maybe you two will be good friends afterwards? Like me and Ron."

"Yeah right."

"Speaking of which.. have you talked with Ron?"

"I have... he said he respects my decision but still is a bit salty about hurting his sister's feelings. I explained how I felt pressured to being married to his sister and he kind of gets it since... you know you two faced the same scenario a few years back like you said." Harry explains finishing his glass of wine afterwards and checking the time. "Should we be early or fashionably late?"

"I think we should be on time. This way we can avoid any pre-conversations with her and more issues if we show up late."

"Wise Hermione, wise." Hermione finishes her glass and tips it.

"I didn't earn the name brightest witch of our age for nothing!"

* * *

"Alright. Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley." The lawyer nods at them and closes up their document. "You are now officially separated by the law."

Harry looks at Hermione who was smiled at him. He smiles back and looks over to Ginny who's eyes were still red. Ron was beside her patting her back. Ron refused to look at Harry or Hermione the whole time. There were no paparazzi inside the office but they could hear the murmurs outside the door.

"Ginny." Harry softly says.

"Yes." Ginny said with a sob. "Harry."

"I'm... I'm sorry it got to this."

"It's alright, it is partly my fault for not being a greater wife." She looks at him in the eye and tries to give a smile but can't.

"I hope you forgive me and that you'll find the person who really is right for you." Harry steps in to give her a hug which she accepts... coldly.

"Thanks Harry. Hermione." She notes as she looks at the brunette behind her husband. She gives a fake smile then motions for Ron. Ron finally gives them eye contact but switches his gaze to his sister.

"I think we should leave now, Gin. See you soon guys." Ron holds her shoulder and goes through the door. Flashes of the camera engulfing them. Once the door closed Harry looks over to Hermione.

"I have no idea why they chose to walk out the door when they can just apparate out?" Hermione notes raising one of her eyebrows. It was puzzling.

"She wants the attention." Harry mutters then laughs. They both did. "Come on, let's leave this place!" Harry holds her hand firmly and appartes them to Lions Den.

They landed right outside the door. Hermione fixes her hair while Harry fixes his robes. They enter and search for their friends.

"OVER HERE MATE!" They heard some one yell catching their attention. It was Neville.

"Hey Neville!" Harry runs towards their table where Seamus and Dean were also seated. "Long time no see you guys!"

"Finally broke free from the ol' mother now did ya, Potter?" Dean laughs at his own joke. Seamus and Dean both had dated Ginny during their Hogwarts days and both had big troubles with her. "We tried to warn ya on your wedding day, did ya listen? Poor bloke!"

"Now, guys. Stop it, he's in a sensitive place." Neville pats Harry's back and looks for Hermione who was walking towards them. "Mrs. Malfoy."

"Professor Longbottom! How are you doing Neville?" Hermione engulfs him in a hug and takes the free seat.

"Doing great, Mione." Neville took up teaching after Hogwarts. He was now an assistant professor at Hogwarts for the subject of Herbology. He usually taught first to third years. "How about you and the family business?"

"Great as ever! Dean, Seamus this lovely bar is definitely something." Dean and Seamus made a partnership and decided to make their own business.

"Thanks, Mione. We wouldn't be here if you didn't help convince Malfoy to lending us some capital." Seamus noted.

"Oh come one you guys, that's no biggie."

The rest of the day was spent recreating memories from Hogwarts and catching up on different news. When it turned 7 PM the bar got busy so Dean and Seamus had to help out with everything.

"Sorry you guys, we'll be right back after the happy hour ends!"

"Come on! It's alright mate, go do what you gotta do for your business." Harry says and waves them off. "We'll still be here!" Neville laughs and checks the time.

"Oh shit."

"Why?" Hermione asks hearing Neville curse.

"It's pretty late."

"Really grandpa? It's just 7 PM?" Hermione chugs down her drink. "The professor that goes to sleep by 7 PM. Imagine that Harry." She nudges him in the chest. Harry was still sober having only drink one glass. Hermione however was drunk.

"Funny, Hermione. It's just that I promised Luna I'll be home early." He laughs and stands up from his seat. "I'm really sorry guys."

"Don't worry about it, tell Luna we said hi!" Harry tells him before Neville mouths a thank you and walks over the bar to great Seamus and Dean good bye.

"I never imagined them to ever get married."

"Who?" Harry asks Hermione who already hazy.

"Luna and Neville, I mean did you?" Harry chuckles and shakes his head. He looks at Hermione, her cheeks were red and her hair was a mess.

 _Fourth Year, First week of September_

"Have you seen, Hermione?" Ron asks him as he enters the carriage Harry was sitting in.

"No, not really."

"Well, she better be here in 15 minutes I heard the train is leaving soon."

"She will be, if I know her she's already here she's just patrolling."

"Probably." Ron reaches into his pocket and takes out a chocolate frog. "Chocolate frog?"

"No, thank you."

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" Hermione opens their carriage door and exclaims. "I've been looking for five minutes, Thank Merlin. I thought I had to bunk with Neville and Luna again, not that I hate them or anything but their conversations just get... really weird."

"I bet those two will end up together." Ron says ricocheting on the bench to give Hermione a place to sit.

"Likely, but not really. I don't think it's nice to place bets on people." Hermione remarks placing her bag on the top compartment before settling down on her seat.

"Whatever, Hermione. How about you, Harry? You think they'll end up together?"

"I don't think so." Harry laughs and watches as Ron rolls his eyes. He looks over to Hermione who was laughing.

She looked different and Harry noticed that. Her hair was tamed and her clothes were better. She used to wear baggy clothes and pants but now she was wearing something different. Skinny jeans and a bright yellow top.

"Say... Hermione did you change your hair?" Harry asks. Hermione laughs again.

"I learned about this potion that can tame hair, I bought it at Hogsmeade. I guess it works huh?" She flips her hair and looks over to Ron. "Do I look prettier Ron?"

"Meh." He says not even bothering to look up at her and opens a chocolate frog. Harry saw how Hermione's facial expression fell.

"I think you look beautiful Hermione..." Harry notes and Hermione just nods.

 _End of Flashback_

"Well, speaking of which I do remember us making a bet during fourth year about them."

Hermione raises one eyebrow. "We did? I don't make bets so that's impossible."

"Well, technically we didn't bet on it but Ron said something about there's a chance that they will get married and you said no."

"What did you say?"

"I agreed with you."

"Ha, you always did."

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

OK, some of you might think it has the same plot as my other story ADULTERY which is also a Dramione Fanfiction (read that if you'd like hehehe) but I promise that there is a different twist in this one. I hope you guys can give it a try and a read. Review please! Any grammar mistakes? Things that don't line up? I'd be happy to fix that up in the next chapter.

Thanks for all your support!


End file.
